Aladine
|image= |jname=アラディン |rname=''Aradin'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 620 |affltion=Sun Pirates; Ryugu Kingdom (former) |ocupation=Pirate; Doctor; Soldier (former); Slave (former) |jva= }} Aladdin is a goatsbeard brotula merman. He was a Ryugu Kingdom soldier and a slave before becoming the doctor of the Sun Pirates. Appearance Aladdin is a tall, muscular merman. He has slanted thin eyes, dark hair that is tied in a long ponytail falling on his back in many curves, and a full beard with a goatee. His long tail is light-coloured in the upper part, but gets darker near the fins, where spots start to appear, eventually becoming a plain dark colour. He wears a long, open dark vest with the crew’s Jolly Roger on the back, and carries around a trident on his back, held up by a belt which goes diagonally over his left shoulder. He has a tattoo that says "1TC" on his left bicep and the Sun Pirates’ tattoo on the left side of his stomach, covering his slave mark. Personality He is rather calm and level-headed. As a former slave, he is able to understand the kind of trauma that a freed slave goes through. This makes him somewhat sympathetic. Relationships Crew He seems to get along well with the rest of the crew. He has not been shown having any problems with any members and he did his best to save Fisher Tiger's life. Koala Having been a former slave himself, Aladdin was sympathetic towards Koala and appeared to gotten along well with her. It is unknown if he was hateful towards humans like Arlong. Abilities and Powers Being the doctor of the Fishman Pirates, Aladdin has the medical training to treat his wounded crewmates, as demonstrated by diagnosing the heavily injured Fisher Tiger. As a merman, he is a fast swimmer and stronger than a average human. Weapons During his time under the command of Fisher Tiger, he was seen holding a trident, possibly something he kept from his days as a soldier in the Neptune Army. History Past Aladdin used to be a soldier of the Ryugu Kingdom, until he was captured and sold off as a slave. He was eventually set free by Fisher Tiger. He is first seen in Fisher Tiger's quarters when Hatchan alerted the captain about an enemy ship approaching. He later explained to Jinbe about how Koala's former life of slavery is affecting her behavior, making her think she has to work constantly. He is later seen in a town with other members of the Sun Pirates, carrying supplies back to the ship, Aladdin carrying a barrel on his shoulder. That night, he was enjoying himself as he ate with the rest of the crew. When the crew arrived at Full Shout Island, he and other members of the crew waved good-bye to Koala. After Tiger was injured, he tried to convince the captain to accept human blood for a transfusion. When Tiger told everyone that he had been a slave, he looked as shocked as the rest of the crew, and listened to Tiger's last words. After that, Aladdin claimed that no matter what Tiger said, he will always be marked as a hero of Fishman Island for freeing all the slaves and for his adventures; these words gave Tiger a sense of happiness as he died. Trivia * His name most likely stems from the Middle Eastern folktale, while his appearance resembles the character Genie from Disney's adaption. * His "1TC" tattoo may come from , the Japanese name for goatsbeard brotula. Site Navigation Category:Mermen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Sun Pirates Category:Slaves Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Flashback Introduction